


IDK yet.

by Whowhatwhowhat



Category: BioShock Infinite, Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dead Rising, Devil May Cry, Fables - Willingham, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Psycho-Pass, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, The Secret World
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whowhatwhowhat/pseuds/Whowhatwhowhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where a whole bunch of characters from different shows, video games and anime meet. Enjoy. I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your comments at the end. Also set 18 months after the Psycho-pass movie. Changed some events from Devil may cry, Bioshock Infinite, The Last of us, Dangan Ronpa, and Equestria girls.

On June 26, 2018(2118) in Japan, the MWSPB are chasing suspects in one of their many unusual crimes. A mysterious black ink has captured a citizen and eaten him alive, it only roams in the dark and doesn't seem too noticeable. A woman with a green bandana over her hair and white jacket with one blue stripe is chasing the ink while running from the cops. "Stop right there", yelled Inspector Mika Shimotsuki. The woman kept running till out of no where Ginoza approaches her and throws her against trash cans. The woman grabbed her stomach as she crashed. The ink was getting away, it turned into another corner across town. The woman quickly got up and made an electric force field, it enlarged and glowed a bright light then disappeared. "Where the hell did the suspect go?", Mika yelled. "She disappeared." responded Gino.

Meanwhile the ink had traveled through town and caught the eye of a drunk homeless man, it attacks him engulfing him till there's nothing left. Akane and her team quickly find the ink, but are too late. They watch in horror as the man is eaten whole, Yayoi points the dominator at the ink. It quickly responds and goes into destroy decomposer. The shot was straight on and it exploded. Akane approached the area with caution, looking around there was no trace of a human being in the blobs. The little blobs started moving while Akane wasn't looking. Hinakawa and Yayoi looked around and saw the Blob growing. Yayoi yelled "Inspector!" Hinakawa, "Big Sis, Watch out!." Just as Akane turns around, the Blob had grown into a monster with it's mouth open ready to eat. The woman appears out of nowhere infront of Akane forming a shield. She then takes out a sharp object like a sword and cuts the monster in two. It then dissolves and the woman runs away. But Mika and her team had arrived and she shot the woman with a paralyzer, the woman goes down and gets back up and climbs a fence. Ginoza approaches Akane, "Are you alright Inspector?" Akane responds "Yes, but what was that?"

Back at the PSB headquarters, Akane is talking with Chief Kasei about the events from last night. "This was indeed a bewildering case, a missing suspect, substance and no remains found.", said Chief Kasei. Akane reports firmly, "We believe the suspect was chasing that monster for some reason." Chief Kasei asks, "Do you know the suspect, she saved you at the last minute." Akane responds, "I have no clue on who or what she was, but we will find out." "And have her brought to justice."

In the analyst lab, Shion goes over the evidence. "What was left over is some residue and a card." Shion conducted. "What does the card say?" Mika eagerly asked. Shion responds, "It says Metro and the rest is in English." "Where is it from?", replied Mika. Shion started typing and found several matches to the card, but one was exact. "New York" Hinakawa was bewildered, "New York?" Shion replied, "Yep." "Our suspect came all the way from America to find that thing.", Akane said. 

Akane visits Saiga in the isolation facility. Saiga greets Akane in a calm matter. "What brings my student here today?" Saiga asked while making coffee. Akane tells Saiga the current situation she's in. A possible terrorist and fugitive who saved Akane's life. Saiga took a sip from his cup and concluded, "This person might not come back here again, but if she does it's for another reason." Akane thought and looked back a year ago, her reaction to finding out that her former subordinate was in the guerilla and the sibyl system. After everything she's been through, she can't stop now. 

The PSB headquarters, Akane speaks to Chief Kasei. "Are you planning to go aboard again?" asked Kasei Akane responds "Yes." Kasei looked at Akane and said, "It'd be best take the whole division with you, in order not to repeat the same outcome as Shamabala." Akane responds "Yes of course." She sighs as she walks out of the office. 

Upon the news that Division one was going to America(a country rumored to be extremely dangerous after its many disasters with themselves) they had been prepared. Mika had bright yellow-orange suitcase, Yayoi had a small black briefcase, Gino a large black suitcase, Sho a red gym bag with black stripes, and Teppi had a blue medium sized suitcase. Akane and her team had boarded the plane, while conversations were being made Akane's mind drifted off. Kasei had appeared and said, "This investigation will take a while don't you think, there are millions of people who will fit the description of who you're looking for." Akane responded, "Yes, I understand that."  
"There's an agency similar to ours, that offered to help with your investigation." , replied Kasei. "The higher ups said they were in Fabletown." Akane, thought, "Fabletown?"  
"There's no such place even if there was it would have shown up in the database." Akane needs to find out about this Fabletown and the suspect. 

What this inspector doesn't know is she's in for a magical surprise.


	2. More than meets the eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White returns to brand new Fabletown with new citizens, but for what reason?

The streets were loud and angry as usual in New York, people rushing to places and calling for taxis. It was stressful especially for Makoto Nagei, who was 2 HOURS LATE?! What the hell was that kid doing to be this late on his first day of school? Makoto called for taxi and quickly rushed in. "Manhattan, and step on it!" The taxi drove down corners and streets, till it stopped in traffic, there were a over two thousand cars there. Makoto got out and ran down to a big blue building, and ran in through the doors he saw the elevator and ran right in. He looked at the buttons 1-75 and rapidly pushed the 14th floor. Makoto anxiously waits when the elevator stopped at 7 and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a sweater and snow beanie glared at him. Makoto looked at her with sincere eyes and begged "Not today Rose, please it's my first day." Rose gave him pity and pressed only 4 buttons above 14 and left. After going through the 11, 18 floors he runs to the stairs. While he's there he excuse himself from hobos and Oliver who was high as a kite. He runs through a door finally reaching his destination. Makoto appears right in front of his entire class, they all glared at him including Ms.Cheerilee. Makoto grabs his backpack and takes out an apple, he puts it on her desk. Makoto awkwardly goes to his sit right next to Kyouko and gets acquainted. Ms.Cheerilee continues with the lesson and asks a question, "Class, what period is this?" A girl in a red shirt with a little yellow tie and black skirt raised her hand. "Second period." She responds. "Yes, Yukiko that's correct, let this be a new lesson for you, Mr.Nagei. Giggles and murmurs were flooding the class room and Makoto puts his head down in shame.

 

The bell rings and people exit the classroom, Makoto leaves last. After what happened today he didn't want anyone to see him, not even his friends. Makoto puts on his jacket and puts the hood over his face. He walks out the classroom quietly, until. "Hi Makoto!" A yell was heard from down the hall, Makoto turns to see Aoi Asahina running towards him. She grabs Makoto's arm, pulling him to her body to give a hug. "It's okay if you were late for class, it was just practice for the real thing." Hina said compassionately. Makoto pulls himself out of Hina's hold, he responds "I know, but I can't help feeling embarrassed." Makoto and Aoi walk down the hall and turn to a door, Makoto opens it for Hina, and she thanks him. They walk in the room, it was filled with a large table and myriad of chairs. Makoto sees all 30 of his friends sitting at their usual spot, he goes to them and takes his seat. "Took you long enough." Mondo Owada yelled. "Sorry" ,Makoto replied. "F-F-First class, and then recess, you just love being late don't you?", Toko Fukawa asked. Makoto didn't respond, he just sat quietly and changed the subject. "Don't you think it's weird that everyone sits on their own side of the table?" "What do you mean?" Hajime Hinata asked. "Look around those guys from Canterlot, those guys from Gekkoukan, and Yasogami High." Makoto replied. "I guess everyone just enjoys their own buddy's company." Akane Owari responded. 

 

A woman enters the room with a clipboard and pen, her hair black like ebony, lips red as blood, and skin white like snow. She would be a sight for those kids to look at, if they didn't see her as a bitch."Good Afternoon, everyone." Snow White yelled in a cheerful matter. "What happened?" Yosuke Hanamura asked. "Nothing, why would you ask that?" Snow White replied. "You don't act like that unless, something bad happened to Sarah." said Makoto Yuki. "All right you got me, Sarah was Injured during a trip and she healing in the hospital." Snow replied ."Is she all right?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes she's going to be fine." Snow reported calmly. "But why are you so happy?" Pinkie Pie asked while playing with string. "Well if you must know, we have foreign guest coming here to this building." "Really?!" Pinkie Pie replied cheerfully. "Yes, and to make them comfortable for their stay here we're going to act natural and professional." "So please, stay AWAY FROM THEM!" Snow replied in a aggressive matter.

 

She looks at her clipboard and checks off something, looks around and leaves the room slamming the door. "WHAT?!" Pinkie Pie yelled furiously. "She doesn't want us to meet the new guests?!" "WHY?!" Sunset Shimmer grabs Pinkie Pie and sits her down "Maybe, she thinks we might mess this up." she said in calm matter. "And we probably might, I mean it's been 2 months and we haven't talk to anyone except for each other." "But I can't just not greet a new guest and not be their new friend." Pinkie Pie yelled. "Maybe we should try being friends with everyone else first." Applejack responded. "You've already made a new friend, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash replied.  
Pinkie gave it some thought, and said, "You're right, friends first then plan best greeting party ever!" Pinkie Pie gets up from her seat and leaves the room to get party supplies, while walking down the hall. She sees her friend Ibuki Mioda come out the bathroom. "Ibuki, get your cousin and ask her to help with music." Pinkie Pie said eagerly. "Planning another party, Pinkie?" Ibuki asked in a excited matter. "You know it, and this party will be the one no one's gonna forget." Pinkie said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
